


Âmes sœurs and other fancy things [SoulmateFirstWords!AU]

by technicolourdc



Series: technicolour's Kurtbastian AU Oneshots [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, implied non-con in the clusterfuck that was Season 3 Ep 5, liberal use of unknown french, unrealistic time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolourdc/pseuds/technicolourdc
Summary: Âmes sœurs (n, pl.)-  Soulmates; imperfect people who together come damn close to perfection





	Âmes sœurs and other fancy things [SoulmateFirstWords!AU]

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Allusions to self-harm, swearing. Unrealistic time jumps

_Planche de salut (n)- Lifeline;_ _a thing on which someone or something depends or which provides a means of escape from a difficult situation_

Dalton. That was where Kurt would probably meet his soulmate, a preppy school not far from his home. When he was old enough to learn how to use a computer it was one of the first things he researched, because it was his only clue- his only link to a glimmer of hope.

 

It was these scrawling words “We met at Dalton” that had kept Kurt sane in the times when he thought everyone was against him. All he had to do was lightly shove down the waistband of his pants and look at the large pointy cursive scrawled across his hip to remind himself that, yes, there was someone out there waiting for him, who would be his perfect match. He was a huge advocator of Fate though, so he knew that instead of rushing to Dalton and getting to know some Dalton boys, or even enroll there in hopes of finding the person who would probably introduce him and his soulmate, he should instead wait until the moment presented itself. There were the stories of failures of course, where people just missed meeting each other, or did (because the most common soulmate mark was “Hi”, who would want to set themselves up for disappointment every time they were greeted?) and didn’t realize- Kurt’s biggest fear was a “What If?” -“What if I was supposed to actively enroll in Dalton?” or “What if I was supposed to meet someone from Dalton?” but he kept his resolve. In his everyday life aside from being on his mark, Dalton had yet to make an appearance. Knowing that someone was out there was consolation in itself.

 

So Kurt went on with life, and endured the hateful slurs, the pee balloons, the ruined clothes- everything for his half. He took a look at full pill bottles and returned them to the cupboard- he himself was someone’s ‘someone out there’, and he wouldn’t take that away from them. He fingered razors and pushed them away- he was perfect for someone in his entirety, perhaps he didn’t feel so but Fate did. So when he joined the Glee Club in his sophomore year, he did it for his half and his dad because he needed somewhere safe, to keep himself safe… from himself.

Sometimes he didn’t think that he did anything for himself anymore, everything was about surviving the next day to meet his eventual best friend, every song was about channeling the anger and unhappiness in his life so he would not be cracked, damaged goods when he met him. It was a warped but effective system, (and if he enjoyed the singing and making more friends, it was merely to boost his social skills in preparation to meeting him, no, not that singing was what gave him surges of confidence that told him that yes, he was worth it. Of course not.)

 

So maybe everything he did was for the boy who would one day say those bland four words to him- but hey, who wouldn’t make leaps for their soulmate, become a person worth a soulmate? Those four words were Kurt’s lifeline, in his stormy sea.

 

***

 

_Dénué de sens (adj) – Meaningless; without purpose_

Sebastian had always been wary of his word. One word, not more, not less. Of course he had entertained himself with the thought that his soulmate could be a super hot and experienced guy, who would start their foray into the night with a silky “Pleasure. That’s what I’ll promise you.” Or something really corny like that. After watching the first Harry Potter movie though, something in his gut was telling him that it wouldn’t be that easy. He’d probably just wind up with a pre-Hogwarts Hermione on his hands; haughty and disdainful of those they met. So when his parents had their divorce, the simple “Nice to meet you, I’m Violetta, I am the manager of transactions for our corporation.” and “Call me John, I have a feeling this won’t be our only meeting.” not being enough to hold them together, Sebastian worried.

 

Then he decided that he was being stupid, that maybe those words weren’t meant to hold you together, maybe they were meant to just introduce you- because all this first word shit, it was just that, and introduction right? Nothing about that perfect for you crap, because people changed along the road, changed drastically from that first introduction and- Sebastian vowed to stop overthinking it. He’d always been brighter than his peers.

 

So he stopped thinking, started doing and partying and drinking and writhing- but hey, his soulmate should be as bright as well and figured out by now the hoax that this whole soulmate biz was, right? That word was Sebastian’s empty nothing, in his world that meant nothing.

 

***

_Amour-propre (n)- Self- worth; confidence in one’s own worth and abilities_

Kurt grew into himself slowly. His friends were downright crazy, he found his inner diva, and now he fought back. When he heard that their competition were the Warblers from Dalton Academy, it was all he could do _not_ to jump up and volunteer himself to scope out the competition. Santana’s jabs were irritating but accurate, he supposed. But something in him was scared. Maybe, what if, perhaps not now?

 

Puck was the one who decided for him, ultimately. Kurt was nervous, pulling up at Dalton, but when he stepped into the school he was suddenly certain that his soulmate wasn’t there, instead an inexplicable feeling telling him to _wait, be patient_ filled him.

 

So he enjoyed the visit, the boy Blaine who wasn’t his soulmate but was so nice, and the amazing performance that left Kurt’s heart beating fast and his breath short. A thought started growing in his mind when he left with a new phone number in his contact list, which ate at him as he witnessed Carole and his Dad, in love at the wedding that he painstakingly planned.

 

Maybe, just maybe, he didn’t need his soulmate to learn to be in love. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t confined to being his soulmate’s soulmate.

 

The old him would have balked at the idea, but the new, more confident Kurt, the one who had friends and had a new family and whose Dad knew was gay- he no longer found the words his lifeline. He fell in love with Blaine Anderson in a rush, and maybe it was the principle of things that attracted him to the out and proud teen, but who cares? He’s still young, and shouldn’t he get some experience first?

 

***

_Réalité (n)- Reality;_ _the state of things as they actually exist, as opposed to an idealistic or notional idea of them_

 

Blaine Anderson was a pocket-sized ball of _boring_ , Sebastian decided, and no doubt this boyfriend he was talking about would be equally boring, perfect for his “Soulmate”. They’d realize it was all a hoax, in the end, they would. But Blaine was a virgin, and hell if Sebastian couldn’t be the one to pop his cherry! He had an ongoing bet with himself as to how many people he could teach the fact that soulmates weren’t their everything. Blaine would be number 4, if he succeeded.

 

“He’s really great-” and on and _on_ the boy went, wow he was annoying.

“Who’s really great?” There! Some excitement at last, with another-holy hell those trousers are tight- teenage boy striding in those long, long legs up to their table to claim his boy. Sebastian had to admit that he didn’t look halfway bad, aside from the fact that his whole body raged _possessive bitch_ and his sweater made Sebastian want to claw his eyes out. This was a firecracker challenge, and the way his eyes flicked up and down Sebastian’s body with an angry assessment was fun. Then his hand was coming up at a stiff angle, and then-

 

“Pleasure.”

 

Damn, Sebastian had always been too bright for his peers.

 

~

 

“We met at Dalton.” Was the swift reply, and Kurt felt time stop. Was this stunning boy, obviously gunning for Blaine, the one for him? He stopped any outward reveal that Sebastian had said his words, and in a split second tried rationalizing. Should he wait and see if Sebastian was all he seemed to be, a sleaze ball intent on stealing Blaine (and that stung, the fact that his tattoo would forever reference the time when his soulmate tried to chase after Blaine, not Kurt)? Or should he-

 

But the decision was taken out of his hands, and when Kurt heard the challenge in Sebastian’s tone, a spurt of adrenaline ran through him. He rose to it, lifting his chin to acknowledge the unspoken. Sebastian just seemed amused, but ever so often his eyes flicked between Blaine and him, searching for something.

 

Needless to say, the bar trip was a disaster. Kurt was left in tears, with an unpleasant shudder of dread every time he remembered the backseat of his car and Blaine’s needy hands. As he nearly careened into a nearby truck, trying to pull out hastily, frantic knocking on the passenger window stopped him. Through his tears, Kurt could make out the disgusting polo shirt.

 

“Damn Hummel, look out or you’re going to run over the old ladies who generously give you your clothes,” Sebastian softly snarked as he opened the passenger side door. “Are- are you alri- Don’t hurt yourself. Care telling me where the pint-sized bore is?”

 

All Kurt could do was try not to cry as, for the second time in his life, he felt his personal safety slip away. He was clutching at threads of control, his arms itched, and for the first time in months- he prayed for a lifeline.

 

~

 

Assessing Kurt’s shakes, Sebastian made a snap decision. He opened his arms, and invited Kurt in for a hug. To his surprise, the boy shuffled over, and the warmth in his arms felt… right. What had happened? Sebastian observed the shaking, the ripped off buttons, the faint mark at Kurt’s forehead where something had hit him. He had a fair idea, and rage darkened his line of vision, but another voice echoed _not now, not while he’s still crying._ He clutched Kurt closer, and something in his world of view changed in that moment of clarity. His world had meaning again.

 

***

_Début (n)- Beginning; Point or time where something starts_

That night changed everything. They weren’t friends, not really, but began snarking at each other over text and in person. They were adamant that what happened that fateful night would stay their secret, first of many. Neither brought up Kurt’s icy demeanor cracking for the first time in front of anyone but his father, neither brought up Sebastian’s caring side being shown for the first time since his parents’ divorce.

 

They tried to avoid the soulmate topic, with Kurt making it clear that he still couldn’t put Blaine down completely. Sebastian had barely batted an eyelash and had instead breathed out a ‘Thanks’, with a melancholic wrench around his heart that told him that no, this introduction deserved more than a quick fuck and chuck. People changed drastically from the first introduction, he reminded himself, this time with a new outlook. He still had a long way to go maturing before he and Kurt could attempt anything, and he was grateful for the time bought.

 

Blaine’s heartfelt apologies were accepted with little fanfare, but basking in the afterglow of his first time Kurt felt a pang of guilt. He couldn’t find it in himself to tell Blaine when the other boy traced his four words and asked- he had a feeling that Blaine already knew. As they clutched each other close, Kurt knew that it was time to let him go. Blaine was his soulmate as much as he was his-which was, not at all (Blaine’s inconspicuous “This hair gel comes in different consistencies and scents, sir” explained a fair bit about his boyfriend). The breakup ended in a hug, a whispered “I hope you and Seb work it out”, and arrangements for a transfer back to Dalton. Minutes later his phone dinged with a text.

 

 

 **From Meerkat** :

   I heard what happened. Do you need anything? A chainsaw and a hole in the woods? Some Pay-Per-view ;)? A friend with non-fat mocha at the Lima Bean at 5 to bitch in French with? All three?

 

**To Meerkat:**

  Mm, trade in the Pay-Per-View for some nice muscle mags and you got yourself a deal Timon. See you there.

 

 

Kurt breathed freely and felt a new glimmer of hope as he saw Sebastian approaching their table. They grinned conspiratorially at each other and launched into a tirade of cutting jabs that made the bystander cringe, but they were the beginnings of _KurtandSebastian_ , and they weren’t perfect, so why the hell did they give a damn?

 

_Âmes sœurs (n, pl.)-  Soulmates; imperfect people who together come damn close to perfection_

 

 


End file.
